Perdendo O Controle
by Wenky-chan
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive parecia realmente delicioso naquelas vestimentas. Orelhas de pele de gato era o ponto fraco de Sebastian Michaelis, o suficiente para lhe tirar do controle. Ciel/Sebastian - Yaoi - Para minha Ero Sensei, Lumi/Luma/Ero Lumi


Elizabeth Midford era sempre um furacão quando chegava na mansão dos Phantomhive, ela sempre insistia naquilo de deixar tudo e todos fofos, e aquele dia era apenas mais um de muitos outros que ela chegava disposta a deixar tudo mais fofo.

- Bo-chan? – a voz do mordomo lhe chamou atenção enquanto Ciel se encontrava sentado em seu escritório, bebia chá e lia o jornal do dia com as notícias do que acontecia na Londres Vitoriana. – Desculpe-me pela intromissão. – começou fazendo uma reverência.

Ciel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- A Lady Elizabe... – e logo foi interrompido por um furacão loiro adentrando o escritório. A menina tinha um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, os cabelos sempre arrumados em belos cachos loiros e as roupas trabalhadas em rendas e babados e cores claras. Uma produção impecavelmente... fofa.

- CI-E-L! – exclamou correndo até o noivo num pulo e lhe abraçando. O abraço sufocante de sempre onde ela lhe agarrava o pescoço tão forte e começava exclamar o quanto sentia sua falta e o quanto ele era fofo.

Sebastian tossiu.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você, Ciel. – ela sorriu com uma piscadela.

Ciel revirou os olhos, Elizabeth e suas surpresas. Suas malditas surpresas fofas.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e ela prosseguiu.

- Uma surpresa onde você vai vestir algo muito fofo! – exclamou levantando as mãos e girando o corpo. Os olhos brilhantes.

Sebastian olhou para o mestre com uma expressão perdida, como se desculpasse por não poder conter a noiva do mesmo. Paula estava parada segurando os pertences da ama e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Paula! – a menina exclamou. – Peça a Nina para entrar. – anunciou e numa explosão e a estilista estava ali.

- Eu devo então começar a anunciar a nova coleção de fantasias de Nina Hopkins! – e as atenções se viraram para ela.

Elizabeth sorria.

E logo ela apresentou uma roupa.

- Um pedido especial da Senhorita Midford. – sorriu. – Para o Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

E ali estava para o horror de Ciel uma terrível fantasia. Mas que merda Elizabeth estava pensando?

Ela sorriu animada.

- Ohhh é tão fofa essa fantasia! – exclamava enquanto olhava a peça por um todo em seus detalhes minuciosos.

- E-Eu terei de usar isso? – Ciel indagou.

- É que ultimamente eu tenho achado gatos tão fofos... – disse com os olhos brilhando. – Você vai ficar tão fofo usando essas orelhinhas e essa roupa com algumas manchas simbolizando os pelos deles Ciel! – completou animada com um sorriso largo.

- EU ME RECUSO A VESTIR ISSO! – o Conde declarou batendo na mesa. – É ridículo. – bufou virando o rosto.

- Não pense que pode ofender meu grande trabalho Conde. – Nina resmungou com a falta de educação do mesmo. – Eu fiz com tanto esmero... E esse tecido! Você não tem ideia do quão caro ele é, do quanto ele custou para ser importado das Índias. – bufou arrumando os óculos. – Você não pode ofender dessa maneira o meu magnífico trabalho! – declarou lhe apontando um dedo, Ciel apenas a olhou bufando e a ignorou.

A estilista ganhou algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Conde insensível.

- Ciel... Você... – Lize começou. As lágrimas brotando nos olhos. – Você... Me magoou muito Ciel! Seu idiota! – gritou. As lágrimas já escorrendo.

O olho azul descoberto de Ciel se voltarou para ela. Ah, droga! Ele odiava vê-la chorando, por que ela sempre fazia disso como uma maneira de lhe render?

Bufou mais uma vez, seu olhar correndo para o traje nas mãos de Nina.

- Tanto trabalho... Tanto esmero... Conde maldito, Conde maldito...

- Bo-chan?

- Ah... – ele colocou uma das mãos no rosto. – Eu... – engoliu em seco observando o maldito traje mais uma vez.

- Ciel no baka! Baka! Baka! – Lize continuava chorando e repetindo as palavras.

_Ahrrr, merda!_

- Eu vou usá-lo. – declarou engolindo algo em seco.

- Awwwwwwn! – a voz de Lize logo se destacou. – Vai ficar tão fooofo! – exclamou dessa vez abraçando Ciel novamente.

Ele se manteve com uma cara de poucos amigos, deixando bem claro de que não gostava daquilo.

- Sebastian, me vista com _isso._

Nina lhe deu um olhar desaprovador com o uso de _"isso"._

- Olha como fala da minha magnifica criaç...

- Yes, my lord. – o mordomo fez uma reverência e logo eles já não estavam mais ali.

Ao caminhar até o quarto de Ciel com a roupa de gato nas mãos Sebastian poderia sentir algo dentro de si, uma ansiedade estranha. Aquele suposto pelo de gato contra a pele de seus dedos, as orelhinhas de gato. Aquilo era algo desconcertante, em todos esses anos a única coisa que conseguia lhe desconcertar de verdade, lhe despertar estranhas sensações eram os gatos.

Oh, droga!

Ciel estava sério, e se sentou na cama esperando que o mordomo fizesse o habitual: trocar suas roupas. Mas Sebastian estava parado encostado em uma parede, hesitante e olhando fixamente para roupa.

Orelhas de gato. Orelhas fofas de gato.

Pelos de gato. Pelos fofos de gato.

E aquele rabo embutido na calça.

Gatos.

Gatos.

E tudo que vinha na sua mente eram gatos, e Ciel vestido naquela roupa... Como um gato.

- O que há de errado Sebastian? Me vista logo, quero acabar com isso. – declarou.

- Yes... My lord. – e ele se aproximou do menino, os dedos ágeis indo desabotoar os botões de sua camisa expondo seu peito nu, a pele clara.

Oh, droga! Aquela pele ficaria em perfeito contraste com as roupas de gato. E assim que terminou de desabotoar a camisa e retirar o terno deixando seu peito exposto, Sebastian subiu os olhos para os cabelos negros de seu mestre.

Lindos cabelos negros. Ficariam ainda mais lindos com aquelas orelhas fofas de gato.

Oh, merda! Gatos lhe tiravam do controle.

Ele se sentia completamente excitado ao mexer naquelas roupas, ao imaginar Ciel naquelas roupas, ao saber que o vestiria com aquelas roupas.

Assim que colocou o terno que era totalmente coberto com as manchas de gato e dava a impressão de ser feito realmente do pelo deles, suas mãos foram em direção ao arco com orelhas de gato e colocaram o mesmo na cabeça de seu jovem mestre.

O terno ainda aberto. As orelhas em seu devido lugar.

Ele sempre possuíra um enorme fascínio pela alma daquele garoto, ela era deliciosa, de longe ele a achava deliciosa. Mas naquele momento, Ciel Phantomhive naquelas roupas poderia ser ainda mais delicioso do que sua alma.

E ele tremeu de excitação. A aparência dele mexia com algo dentro de si, algo que raramente acontecia, exceto com gatos. Aquelas sensações...

Ele possuía uma aparência realmente perfeita, os cabelos negros em contraste com a pele branca, um dos olhos azuis sério e o cenho cerrado. Mas esse era o habitual de Ciel Phantomhive, porém, tudo isso junto com aquelas roupas e aquelas orelhas.

Ciel Phantomhive estava realmente delicioso.

E ele não sabia se poderia se contar. Oh, não! Ele não poderia se conter.

- Sebastian, por que toda essa demora para finalizar com isso e... – ele foi interrompido.

- Bo-chan... – os olhos do mordomo se viraram para o vermelho. Um sorriso excitado se formou em seus lábios.

Ciel cerrou o cenho em confusão.

- Você está... Realmente... Delicioso. – a língua foi para os lábios, os umidificando.

- Mas o que você está... – e logo ele foi interrompido.

Num movimento rápido Sebastian segurou o queixo do menino, seus lábios ficando próximos. As mãos o segurando tão forte que lhe impedia de se mover.

Um dos olhos azuis se arregalou.

- Essas sensações... – ele começou sussurrando, um sorriso cada vez mais excitado, um sorriso cada vez mais malicioso.

- S-Sebastian? – Ciel gaguejou em pura confusão. O aperto em seu queixo era muito forte, lhe firmando ali, o impedindo de exercer qualquer ação.

- Faz um tempo que não me sinto assim. – o mordomo declarou. Os olhos vermelhos brilhando cada vez mais. – Aliás, acho que é a primeira vez que me sinto assim. – ele engoliu algo em seco. – É a primeira vez que algo me faz me sentir assim, Bo-chan. – a voz baixa. O aperto no queixo de Ciel continuando forte. O mantendo ali.

- Assim... Como? – a voz do menino saiu baixa.

Aquelas atitudes de Sebastian, a maneira como ele lhe olhava, o sorriso, as palavras. Ele nunca agira assim! E ele parecia intimidado com aquele Sebastian.

- Tão... excitado. – a língua correu pelo lado da bochecha do garoto o fazendo arregalar o olho descoberto.

A boca agora ficando próxima da dele, o hálito próximo. A voz daquele mordomo... Droga, mas o que ele estava fazendo?

Ele não era para estar tão submisso dessa maneira! Ele era o mestre! Mas Sebastian... Ele estava tão assustador, e altamente dominador. Ciel engoliu algo em seco.

- Isso me faz querer fazer algumas coisas... – ele começou novamente. – Bo-chan, você está tão delicioso nessas roupas. – sorriu dessa vez mostrando os dentes brancos e afiados.

Ciel tentou lhe empurrar levantando um dos braços frágeis.

Ele deu um risada.

- Não, Bo-chan... Você não pode. – declarou. – Dessa vez, eu quero ser seu mestre. – sorriu maliciosamente.

Ciel engoliu algo em seco.

- Me solta! – tentou lhe empurrar de novo.

Uma risada.

Droga! Ele era tão forte, ele não tinha chances contra aquele demônio. Ele não poderia.

- Eu sou seu mestre Sebastian eu ordeno que me solte! – dessa vez a voz mais alta, mais firme numa última tentativa.

Sebastian riu, e rapidamente os lábios de encontraram com os de Ciel. O garoto arregalou um dos olhos confuso.

Um beijo.

Um beijo de um demônio.

Um beijo de seu mordomo.

Não um beijo, mas um símbolo. Um símbolo de dominação criado por Sebastian. Mas aquilo não estava no contrato!

E Sebastian continuou, um beijo molhado, forte, exigente. A língua do demônio percorrendo toda sua boca, as mãos fortes o forçando a ficar ali, o forçando a ser dominado por ele, a ser seu subordinado naquele momento.

E as mãos então desceram para o peito nu de Ciel, e incrivelmente ele pôde perceber que aquele demônio possuía mãos quentes, que dava uma estranha sensação em contato com sua pele. Uma sensação que ele nunca havia sentido antes, seus poros se arrepiaram com a mesma.

Era um toque pecaminoso, um toque de um demônio que agora estava disposto a lhe dominar. Um toque do Sebastian, seu mordomo. Um toque de um sádico que desejava lhe dominar.

- Se-Sebasti.. an. – a voz saiu entrecortada quando finalmente ele teve espaço, a boca de Sebastian havia se afastado da dele um pouco.

- Bo-chan. – ele sussurrou ainda malicioso e num movimento rápido lhe retirou a bermuda.

E rapidamente Ciel se levantou confuso, já que a única coisa que vestia era um terno que se assemelhava com pelo de gato e que também estava aberto, as orelhas de gato, sua cueca, meias e sapatos. Mas todo seu corpo era bem visível afinal de contas. Ele estava quase nu. Ele estaria mais em breve julgando pelo olhar de Sebastian.

E num movimento rápido, quando o garoto pensou que ele havia lhe deixado livre, Sebastian já estava sobre ele de novo, com a sua velocidade sobre humana, seu corpo forte pressionado contra o dele na parede logo atrás do mesmo.

- Você me faz sentir coisas estranhas, Bo-chan. – ele declarou. A boca perto dos lábios trêmulos de Ciel. – Eu quero provar... De novo... Do seu corpo. – sorriu. – Eu quero provar muito mais de você.

"_Delicioso."_

"_Delicioso."_

Ainda mais do que a alma dele parecia ser. Ele era enlouquecedor, sua aparência naquele momento.

- CI-E-L! – a voz da Lize ecoou pelo corredor.

Droga!

O garoto apertou os olhos com a maneira como a boca de seu mordomo descia pelo seu peito, lambendo, mordendo.

Se Elizabeth entrasse ali. Se qualquer um entrasse ali... Ah merda!

- Me solte Sebastian! – declarou com a voz trêmula e o corpo hesitante, ele estava gostando daquilo de toda aquela dominação. Ele nunca havia sentido algo assim. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim.

Sebastian levantou os olhos para o mesmo, os olhos ainda vermelhos.

- Ciel... Por que tanta demora? – algumas batidas na porta.

Seabastian se afastou, ajeitando rapidamente o próprio terno. Os olhos então indo em direção o corpo quase nu de Ciel, aquele corpo... Aquele rosto... Aquele garoto.

Aquelas sensações, maravilhosas sensações. Sensações únicas, que ele só sentira uma vez na vida.

Que apenas seu jovem mestre fora capaz de lhe dar.

- Droga... – Ciel murmurou. Sua aparência estava ainda mais sugestiva do que a de Sebastian, os cabelos desgrenhados, a boca avermelhada. – Me arrume logo Sebastian, isso é uma ordem! – declarou agora sério. O mordomo hesitou. – Não trate de desobedece-la. – bufou tentando recuperar a pose novamente.

Sebastian lhe deu uma última olhada, correndo os olhos por toda aquela aparência magnífica, provocadora. Aquela aparência que lhe trazia tais sensações.

- Yes, my lord. – disse por fim, os olhos voltando a coloração normal. A aparência voltando à formalidade habitual, o sorriso malicioso, sádico, desejoso desaparecendo trazendo de volta o mordomo da mansão Phantomhive.

E logo Ciel estava no traje que sua noiva escolhera, rapidamente abriu a porta se encontrando com a mesma que pulou em seu pescoço dizendo o quanto ele estava fofo.

Sebastian se colocou sério ao seu lado, os olhos não estavam mais fixos nele. E o garoto deu um suspiro aliviado retomando a compostura habitual, ao comportamento habitual.

A pensar que antes ele estava incomodado com a roupa que usaria, no quanto achara aquela peça ridícula. E naquele momento, ele estava incomodado com seu mordomo, com o que havia acontecido naquele quarto.

Aquelas sensações que ele nunca havia sentido. Os toques tão perto, pecaminosos. Os toques de um demônio. Os toques de Sebastian.

E o mesmo se encontrava pensativo também em sua mente obscura, perdido em sensações estranhas causadas por aquele garoto. Um garoto delicioso, tão delicioso quanto sua alma.

Um sorriso malicioso discreto se fez enquanto no canto de sua boca enquanto observava o mestre que andava a sua frente. Depois daquele dia, depois daqueles momentos, ele só poderia dizer que Ciel havia realmente lhe tirado do sério.

Aquelas novas sensações... Ele desejava provar de novo, e dessa vez, ele desejava provar muito mais, explorar muito mais.

O fato era que a partir daquele dia, ele tinha a certeza de que nada seria mais o mesmo.

- Prepare-se, Bo-chan. – sussurrou malicioso para si mesmo enquanto preparava o chá da tarde para os visitantes.


End file.
